Various prior art systems have been devised as attempts to provide users with abdominal exercise methods. For example, one of the more popular prior art systems is known as the ABROLLER, which provides a typical roller-type device having a frame defining a pair of u-shaped support rails, a headrest, a pair of armrest portions and an upstanding arch-shaped portion connecting the support rails together. The user lies inside the device between the support rails and rotates forward with the roller device to exercise the abdominal muscles. Such a device is also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,520 issued to Brown.
A variation of the Brown device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,284 issued Cayne. The Cayne device adds a hinged, flat lower portion that stays stationary with respect to the roller device. The stationary lower portion stays flat on the ground while the user rolls the hinged roller portion. Connected to the stationary flat portion is a post that holds stationary plunger over the user's abdomen. However, the vary nature of the plunger's dependence on the flat stationary portion that stays on the ground prevents consistent kinetic and isometric pressure on the abdomen throughout the whole rolling exercise.
None of the above patents describes a suitable system that provides consistent kinetic and isometric pressure on selected parts of the user's abdomen throughout the rolling crunch exercises. Further, none of the above prior art, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an abdominal exercise device that solves the aforementioned problems is desired.